hold her hand
by kagxinu
Summary: inuyasha get the earge to hold kagome's hand when he listings to this song, will he hold it or let it? sonfic by usher take her hand


Inu Yasha smiled as he looked at a girl walking in front of him. He was behind the girls were talking and Miroku was next to Sango as always trying to hit on her. All of a suddenly Kagome stopped and smiled back at him, he walked a little faster to catch up with her. He looked at her hand it was swaying back and forth; the thought of holding it crossed his mind. She got that thing she called a CD player out and started listing to it while he just started at her. She tugged on his haori as he now started to listing to what she was saying.

"Wanna listing?" she asked smiling gently at him.

"Sure" she put those thingies close to his ears and reduced the volume. When she was done as she placed her hands back to her side her hand blushed against his hand and a jolt of electricity went true his body. But he started listing to the song trying to forget that ever happened.

Hey  
I feel like I just blow on up  
Anytime I could just lose control, caught up  
In your lovin' everytime I feel your touch  
Second thoughts more doubts started buildin' up  
You're everything I wanted  
Before I knew just what I wanted  
And hey, hey  
You're killin' me on the inside  
And you're the only one I want  
I can't deny

When the first verse ended he liked the music, every time he was listing to it his eyes were on Kagome.

'Yeah I want her and I really can't deny that…... anyways why did she give this song for" he thought of taking those ear set thingies off of his ears but his hands couldn't move. He looked at her, he want to tell her something but his mouth felt kinda dry.

Don't know what to do  
What to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I  
Take your hand or let go (do I)  
Take your hand or let it go (I can't)  
Take this feelin' much more (do I)

When that came he concentrated on her hand as it swayed back and forth. Imagining how her hand must feel, soft and little. His hand moved blushed against hers but then took it back again. She looked at him as he tried to hid his gaze she jus smiled at him, she didn't say anything instead she went on walking.

Take your hand or let go (go)  
Don't know what to do  
What to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I go

He so wanted to hold her hand but everytime that crossed his mind he would always pull back. He wanted to end the song somehow but the song just gave him more courage to hold her hand even more. 'what would she do if I held it, let go or just sit me?" he was getting confused. He looked at her hand one last time and crossed his eyes what ever she was going to do let it happen' he thought as he was about to hold it he heard...

"InuYasha are you okay, you eyes are tight closed" he turned to look at her. As he stared at her he imagined her kissing him, as he was about to think some more he shook his head. 'This is going too far' he thought as her tried his best to take his eyes off of her.

"Don't worry" she held on to his arm as she smiled at him. He blushed and gulped but didn't mind her holding him like that. But he wanted so bad to hold her that he just felt like running away before he did something he was going or egret.

Hey  
I feel like I just blow on up  
Everytime I feel your love  
I get so caught up  
It's your kissin', your touch  
It's just everything  
But I'm feelin' like I wanna just run away  
I'm here to tell you what I want  
But you're everything I want  
And hey, hey  
It's killin' me on the inside  
Cuz you're all I ever wanted  
So I can't deny

He wanted to tell her that he liked the music when he gave the back CD player but as always his mouth felt dry so he just nodded his head as she put on the ear sets and started signing along the song he was just listing to. He felt like running away and never wanting to hear that song again but Kagome held on to his arm again.

Don't know what to do  
what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I

When she started singing that part trying so hard to be like the singers voice he felt the need to holding her hand even more. But tried his best to keep control of not holding her hand.

Take your hand or let go (do I)  
Take your hand or let it go (I can't)  
Take this feelin' much more (do I)  
Take your hand or let go (go)  
Don't know what to do  
What to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I go

Somebody tell me  
Is it that I'm so hung I can't say  
Or is it my life  
So young, careless ways  
And in your eyes  
So much love you wanna give  
But the more I hold you in my arms  
The pressure starts to build (build)  
Build it up (build, build, build)

He looked at her hand even more now, as he opened his hand to take hold of it.

"Yasha did you like that song?" she asked making him turn to her and not her hand.

"Um…yeah it was okay" he said as he blushed he hadn't finished the song because of the 'hold your hand' phrase.

She smiled back at him and held on to his arm tighter.

Don't know what to do  
What to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I  
Take your hand or let go (do I)  
Take your hand or let it go (I can't)  
Take this feelin much more (do I)  
Take your hand or let go (go)  
Dont know what to do  
What to say  
I'm not sure what to tell you  
Confused, which way do I  
Take your hand or let go  
Take your hand or let it go  
Take your hand or let go  
Take your hand or let it go  
Take your hand or let go  
Take your hand or let it go  
Take your hand or let go  
Take your hand or let it go  
Take your hand or let go  
Take your hand or let go

"Forget it!" he shouted making everyone looked back at him.

"See InuYasha finally went crazy" the little kit said from Miroku's shoulder.

"Say that again you'll find you're self in a grave" he said but didn't even think about moving from Kagom's grasp. Everyone went on to their business leaving InuYasha to think about holding her hand again.

He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers gently sliding his hand around hers. He heard her gasp as he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and held his hand back. She rose up and pecked his lips, surprised at first but just let it as he smiled ear to ear.


End file.
